Devices such as a variety of pumps have been attached to containers to dispense liquids from the containers. For example, a pump may be attached to the top of a beverage container in order to dispense the beverage into smaller containers for consumption. Often a beverage container may be placed into a larger receptacle that can be used to cool the beverage container and/or for aesthetic purposes. For example, a beverage container known as a keg may be placed in a larger receptacle, such as a trash can, and surrounded by ice to keep the keg and its liquid contents cold.
Some people have covered such a container located in a larger receptacle by cutting a hole in the standard cover for the receptacle to accommodate a pump and placing the cover over both the beverage container and the receptacle. However, such covers have drawbacks often associated with the original design as a complete cover to the receptacle without a hole. For example, such covers do not provide a surface to efficiently serve beverages from the beverage container. For another example, such covers may be too structurally weak to support common items associated with serving beverages, such as serving containers filled with the beverage, and the standard cover may be further weakened by the hole cut into the cover.